Frogs Legs
by TabbyKit
Summary: This is how I would like to think Minerva would have reacted if she knew what Umbridge did to Harry in detention.


This is how I would like to think Minerva would have reacted if she had found out about how Umbridge punished Harry.  
  
Frogs Legs.  
  
She was livid. Purely and utterly enraged. The students had never seen their normally calm teacher so ruffled. Professor McGonagall strode angrily down the hallway, not even registering the students who hastily jumped out of her way. Madame Hooch physically had to stop Minerva to get her to notice her.  
  
"Minerva." She looked at her and snarled. Hooch's eyebrows rose in surprise. She knew that Minerva had been displaying more cat like tendencies as of late, but actually growling and hissing in human form? She tried again.  
  
"Minerva, I know you never get truly angry without a good reason, but well..." She took in her lean form, mouth formed into a snarl and hands tensed into claws. Min is ready to kill someone, she thought.  
  
"Who has gotten you so angry?" she asked, thinking she already knew the answer.  
  
"Umbridge" Minerva snarled twitching slightly.  
  
"What.  
  
"She.Harry.Oh.. I'm going to..  
  
"What did she do to Harry?" Hooch said alarmed.  
  
"She accused him of lying, and he wouldn't admit it, so she decided to punish him by making him write lines." Minerva said in one breath, hands clenching and unclenching. Hooch was confused. Minerva has never been against giving detentions. In fact some students were actually more afraid of her detentions than Snape's.  
  
"Minerva.ah, what exactly is the problem with lines? The glare she received made her cringe.  
  
"Xiomara," she said in a deadly calm voice. "The quill she gave him was enchanted so that whatever he wrote on paper was not only in his blood, it was etched on his hand!" Pulling her wand out of her robe, she broke away from a stunned flying instructor muttering, "She has gone too far. I will transfigure her squat little butt into the toad that she is."  
  
Hooch, realizing that she wouldn't be able to stop her, and not really wanting to, turned to the students and told them to continue what they were originally doing. She glanced up the way Minerva had gone, and idly wondered if Hogwarts was going to have frog legs for dinner tonight.  
  
Minerva stormed into Umbridges office. "Where are you Dolores?!" She snarled.  
  
"Minerva well what a pleasant.." Seeing the murderous look on Minerva's face, Umbridges greeting faltered. Turning away from Minerva to regain her composure, in her sugary sweet voice she said: "Is there something bothering you Minerva? Did one of the students break the rule...?" She stopped when she heard a growl behind her. Quickly putting the desk in between her and Minerva, she turned around.  
  
"Dolores. Tell me. Why is Mr. Potters hand bleeding?" Minerva said in a deadly calm voice  
  
"Mr. Potter? Ah yes. He had detention with me didn't he? "I am afraid that it was the only way to get him to repent for what he did."  
  
Minerva visibly twitched." I let you kick Dumbledore out. I let you take over this school. I stood by while you gave select students power over others that they should not have. But I refuse to stand by and let you hurt my students. You have pushed me too far Dolores!"  
  
"And just what are you going to do about it Tabby?" Umbridge sneered. At the mention of Dumbledore's nickname for her, Minerva went utterly still. Then, before Umbridge could even pull out her wand Minerva, powered by all her frustration and rage cast stupefy. At such a close range, Umbridge had no chance. The spell hit her with such force that she was blown through the walls into a group of unsuspecting students. When they saw the unconscious Headmistress on the floor, they cheered.  
  
"Whoopeeee!"  
  
"It's about time"  
  
"Took you long enough Professor!"  
  
"We knew you were the only one who would have the guts to take her on"  
  
"That was bloody awesome!"  
  
Minerva was too shocked to say anything for the moment. Her students had never cheered her before. Madame Hooch pushed her way through the crowd and stopped dead in her tracks, staring at the crumpled form on the floor.  
  
"Well," she said matter-o-factly. "I suppose this means we aren't having frog legs tonight, hmmm?" 


End file.
